The Ultimate Colossal Quote
A bum named FanofRPGs wanted to make a mark on the internet, he wanted to make something so evil nothing could compare. But he could not think of one, then someone mentioned the Colossal Quote, and he was jealous! Then, he got an idea! Make a thread so bastardizingly stupidly big, people will remember it for the ages! The Ultimate Colossal Thread! Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Degree of Memetic |''' 'At least High Memetic+ likely far higher - Undefinable ' 'Name: '''The Ultimate Colossal Quote (TUCQ) '''Origin: '''A jealous kid named FanofRPGs, The Ultimate Colossal Thread | Aleverse '''Gender: '''Genders don't deserve The Ultimate Colossal Quote for The Ultimate Colossal Quote is too holy '''Age: '''Made in May 11, 2016 (so 3 years old) '''Classification: ' '''An abomination of all existence, non existence, and the gradients between Powers and Abilities: 'Able to break one's internet, Able to lag the entire existence and crash reality itself, Time Manipulation (When a person gets to the "bottom" of the thread, 3,402,193,822,311 years have passed), Space Manipulation (You will get lost, no matter what), Stupidity (It is nothing but cancerous shitposts, spam, FanofRPGs being "edgy" by speaking latin, and people yelling at each other about silly things), Broken Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, DETERMINATION, Bootleg Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Madness Inducing, Mind Manipulation (Reading a single comment will make you reconsider your life choices), Fire and Smoke Manipulation (Will set your PC, Mac, Tablet, whatever on fire and the smoke will attack you), Data Manipulation, Lag Inducing, Matter Manipulation, Shitpost Manipulation, Cancer Manipulation, Meme Manipulation and Creation, Soul Manipulation (Memes are the DNA of the SOUL), Memetic Physiology, Thread Manipulation, Quote Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation | Acausality, Regeneration types, Immortality types (Thank God that we have Wayback Machine), Immensely Strong Inner-Concepts: Virtual Immunity to Anything, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans 'Attack Potency: ''' '''Moon level by sheer size (Contains 4308295 of data, which equals 14,130,000 feet according to this), likely far higher '''(It keeps growing in size every second, now it's almost x10 bigger than before) | '''Mega-Hyper-Omniversal level+++ by how brokenly fucking unstable it is (Able to break all the computers in a higher-dimensional city when partially loaded, and can crash reality itself when fully loaded) Speed: ' '''Massively Zeropresent+++ '(The loading times are so slow, time reverses and warps infinitely) '''Lifting Strength: Really Fucking High, it lifted x1000 the amount of text of the original Colossal Quote and drop kicked it all the way to Oblivion (Yes,'' that Oblivion) like it was nobody's business 'Striking Strength: ' '''Mega-Hyper-Omniversal level+++' Durability: Impossible to harm via any and all means (The more you approach to it, you begin to lag more and more until your existence.exe stops working and reality itself crashes. This almost happened once, when a curious boy named Alexcar3000 tried to read some of the quote after NotEvenHuman told him about it. The result was so devasting, every concept and non-concept freezed due to the lag, including the concept of "Existence", which lagged so hard, TUCQ achieved a state of non-existencial and existencial duality, now TUCQ exists and doesn't exist simultaneously, while parallely being neither of them. The same thing happened to a concept named "Brokeness", it lagged so badly it almost ceased to exist, and due to that, TUCQ defied all logic an became both a Broken and Anti-Broken character at the same time, while parallely being neither of them) Stamina: ''' '''Very, Very, Very High (Lasted for days with non-stop shitposting and memeing) Range: 'All of the Internet and beyond. It's so big, it even reaches real life (Where do you think black holes come from?) '''Standard Equipment: '''A bajillion metric shit tons of text (Which includes Dank Memes, Music, Shitposts, something about Parallel Universes, something about Food and Diarrhea, something about Broken Manipulation, something about Bootlegs and someone named "Grand Dad", something about ancient Latin and Roman conspiracies, something about Skeletons, something about idek) '''Intelligence: ' 'Immensely High '(Holds the secrets of everything that exists and doesn't exist at the same time. Has an innumerable amount of knowledge about all the Internet, even the darkest and deepest parts of it. It is said that it contains the secrets for Immortality along with the recipe for the cure for every disease known and unknown, the exact location of the Holy Grail, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Fontain of Youth, it also has the map for the One Piece, and the location of every Dragon Ball across all of existence) 'Weaknesses: ' None. It doesn't even matter if it gets "deleted", it will always "exist" Others '''Notable Victories: RWBY (If they could not defeat the original, how could they beat this one?) Donald Trump (Not even he can build a wall bigger than this wall of text) Wayback Machine (Was assimilated by the quote when it tried to "save" it) The Flash of them, all fully tapped into the Speed Force (They all died of old age trying to read the quote) FanofRPG's internet Alexcar3000's internet (He tried to load it, but only saw an endless void of purple) NotEvenHuman's internet SomebodyData (Even he could not see all of this colossal quote) TISSG7Redgrave's laptop (The poor thing even lost its will to live after trying to load the quote though it sometimes loaded...) IAmTheBreadMan32's laptop (Managed to at least load the page, but since it was just a white void, IAmTheBreadMan32 predicted that it just broke his internet and left) Numbers (He tried to load it, but only got a white abyss) BrokenLord's internet (4 computers on at all times at least+) Fake TUCQ (not even a match, it was a massacre ) Colossal Quote (Was assimilated by TUCQ) Ata berk sins' laptop (It tried to open it, but sadly the laptop crashed) Notable Losses: ' AtomicMonkey4Life (Sure AtoMo zoomed out to the fullest the computer could, & it took a few minutes, & originally thought the fake one was the real one, but AM4L still made it to the end) [[The DOOT player|'Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) (Pre-retcon)]] (Orror made it to the end and bottom without zooming out) [[The DOOT player|'Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) (Post-retcon)']] (These Days Orror has to zoom out) Inconclusive Matches: Note: The Ultimate Colossal Quote goes on far, far, far, far, FAR longer than what this profile is even capable of demonstrating. If you are brave enough, go to this thread to witness its full extent. But be warned... many have fallen doing so... Category:Threads Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Memetic tier Category:Sentient Meme Category:OH GOD Category:HELP Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Incomprehensible Category:Aberration of Nature Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Lovecraftian Abomination Category:Nightmares Category:Abstracts Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Edgy Category:Musicians Category:Food Category:Stronk Category:Insane Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shitpost Users Category:Shitposter Category:Mind Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Probability Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Meme Users Category:MLG Users Category:Broken Category:Anti-Broken Category:Existing Characters Category:Non-Existing Characters Category:Ageless Category:Art Category:Modern Art Category:Is this legal Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Seriously Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Internet Category:Embodiment of Memes Category:Epitome of Cancer Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Humanity's Greatest Achievement Category:Google Chrome Users Category:Firefox Users Category:PC Category:Real Life Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Aleverse Category:Something Like This Should Never Exist Again Category:All Hope Is Lost Category:Why Category:This Will Never End. Category:Completely Fair Category:Completely Unfair Category:Not Sorry Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Broken Manipulation Category:Needs more categories. Category:What is this? Category:WHAT IS THIS!? Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:MORE CATEGORIES FOR THE CATEGORY GOD Category:Trash Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans Category:Undefinable Category:Weaklings